


Five Year Countdown

by Bulimia_in_the_house



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Banter, Character Death, F/M, Hard tagging is hard, I'm Sorry, Marinette 'Just a Friend' Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Out of Character, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house
Summary: Adrien has no idea on what he'll do in the next 5 years. Good thing his friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, resident fashionista and long-time friend, is with him on every step of the way._____________"Adrien, I swear on one of these days...""Its alright Mari. Just use the Lucky Charm.""Say what now..?""Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm, LUckY cHArM!!!""ADRIEN AGRESTE! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe (Background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 1st Year

  
Marinette went in the café, ordered and looked at her phone. Adrien messaged her about wanting to hang out. Of course, she can’t pass up such invitation, needing an excuse to unwind before the cramming week of finals. What better way to take a break than spending time with your old- time crush? She could handle the jitters of spending time with him. Granted, she doesn’t stutter as bad as when she was in high school, and she can finally talk coherent sentences around him, but she still occasionally flips out. Her eyes scanned the room, and recognizing the mop of blonde hair at the very end, she smiled, taking the digital coaster with her as she walked over to her friend.  
  
After high school, the group of friends dispersed into following their own dreams and career paths. Adrien finally has his own freedom due to being legally an adult. Nino joked about model boy finally getting a chance to get wasted, therefore their last get together was slamming shots and getting drunk on low- quality beer and bad decisions. Surprisingly, despite being able to finally do what he always wanted, Adrien barely drank a bottle that night.  
  
Which is a good thing though. Alya, Nino, and herself are very out of it, too drunk to even stay on their feet, leaving Adrien as their designated driver.  
  
She sat on the booth, taking note of her crush’s nervous ticks before getting his attention.  
  
“I see that you have finally arrived.” He commented. Adrien looked at her hoodie-and-slacks outfit, raising an eyebrow in confusion as she always wore something fashionably decent.  
  
“Finals week, dear amateur. Nice for you to point out the obvious” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Excuse moi, there's a lot to point out when it comes to you.” He sassed. “How are ’ya, Marinette?”  
  
“Desperate, crushed. Extremely exhausted. Fashion is a devil” Marinette sighed, trying to rub out the exhaustion from her eyes.  
  
“Well, Fashion is the devil." He mused. "You know I could help you out right? With me being a model and all…”  
  
“Yes, Adrien, but as sweet as that is, I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
  
“Its not imposing if I’m offering it.” Adrien smiled “All you have to do is say yes.”  
  
“Well, no”  
  
The coaster beeped, signaling that her order is ready. She excused herself and went out of the booth and went towards the counter. She took the caffeinated drink, smiling as the cup warmed her whole body. She went back to Adrien table that, she just noticed, have no signs that he ordered something beforehand.  
  
“Did you order anything?”  
  
“Well, no” he smiled, mirroring her response earlier.  
  
Marinette merely quirked her eyebrow.  
  
“I did, but that was a while ago…. when I was studying” he answered.  
  
“Huh, you didn’t tell me you were cramming.”  
  
Adrien laughed. “Its not cramming when I know my material intimately.”  
  
“Adrien, no. I don’t need to know your affairs with science.”  
  
The two didn’t say anything afterwards, just sitting in comfortable silence while Marinette occasionally sipped her coffee, and Adrien was writing down on some piece of paper. All of this is done in comfortable bliss. Marinette wishes she sould stay like this forever. Alas...  
  
“So what did you need me here for?”  
  
Adrien looked up, surprised. He crumpled the paper he’s writing on and shoved it on his pocket before she continued.  
  
“Oh, don’t give me that look. I know well enough to say that you didn’t call for me just to hang out. What’s up?” Marinette asked.  
  
Adrien set his pen down and focused all of his attention on her, seemingly thinking of how to say or phrase his words. Marinette leaned back and waited patiently.  
  
“You know how I gained my freedom from my father who suffocates me in forms of overflowing activities? He’s been calling me nonstop, I don’t know why.” He frowned. “He tells me he’s trying to reach out, but let’s face it, he just wants me to change my mind. Figures…”  
  
“You’re saying.. that your father wants to try and take your freedom away from you?”  
  
“Yes, again. Well.. that’s what it felt like anyway.”  
  
Adrien is adamant that he won’t go back to their mansion, no matter what his father proposes in exchange for doing so. Marinette teased him and said she would have a word with his father if he continues. Adrien shot that down immediately.  
  
“No.”  
  
“What?! Why not?” she said, cheekily.  
  
“I don’t want you endangering your career just because ‘daddy dearest’ can’t get his son back.”  
  
“Well, if ‘daddy dearest’ really does wants his son back, he won’t touch my career or anything!”  
  
For the next half hour, they debated about it, listing pros and cons. At the end, they decided that if his father doesn’t take the hint and stop, Marinette (along with Nino and Alya, she says. But he doubts that.) will intervene (much to Adrien’s displeasure).  
  
“Well, that was swell.” Mari chuckled.  
  
“What? Really?” Adrien questioned.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, scheming against your father’s wishes is very….”  
  
“Exciting?”  
  
“… fun~!”  
  
Adrien chuckled even more. “Just like old times, eh?”  
  
“Yeah, I kinda missed it. I mean I love Nino and Alya and all, but I miss hanging out when its just the two of us” _Hope he doesn’t go too deep in that, dang it Marinette. Now he’s going to think that you’re weird and he’s gonna rethink this meeting and we’re never hanging out again- _  
  
“Say, I gotta tell you something. Its important.” Adrien said, his smile turning grim.  
  
Marinette snapped out of her thoughts at his tone. “Oh? What is it?”  
  
But Adrien didn’t say anything, twiddling his fingers around and kept avoiding her gaze. He’s getting anxious, and before it could go into (what she assumes anyway) a full blown panic attack, Marinette intervened.  
  
“Adrien. Breathe.” She demonstrated. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Adrien following her movements.  
  
He eventually calmed down.  
  
A few minutes later, a calm Adrien finally steeled himself enough to say it.  
  
“Mari, I’m not gonna be here for a long time.”  
  
Marinette looked confused. “What do you mean, are you moving cities? To Milan? Or what?”  
  
Adrien looked at her with those sad eyes. Never had she seen his orbs look so dim before.  
  
She didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I mean.. if you want to move cities, thats perfectly fine. Is this your father's doing..?"  
  
"Marinette.."  
  
"Milan is a beautiful city, don't get me wrong. But you really should-"  
  
"Wait, Mari hold on-"  
  
"... keep a raincheck on it you know. A lot of things happen and..."  
  
"Marinette, calm down."  
  
“ But Adrien…”  
  
“I got five years.”  
  
Time froze. And so did she.  
  
“What?” she said, dazed.  
  
Adrien said with more determination. _Better out with it, Adrien. _“I’m… not gonna be here. Lack for a better word, I’m dying.”  
  
Marinette chuckled, and laughed. She looked at him bitterly as she did so.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Adrien cautiously said. “Bone cancer.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
Marinette leaned back, still dazed. The two said nothing, allowing silence to stretch over them.  
Finally, Marinette spoke:  
  
“Why did you decide to tell me now? What.. why.. How did this even happen? When did you find out?!” she said, voice trembling and raising ever so slightly.  
  
“Marinette, calm down…”  
  
“No! I will NOT calm down ADRIEN!! IS THIS WHY YOUR FATHER IS CALLING!?” Marinette shrieked, pulling her hair.  
  
She felt mad. Probably looked like it too.  
  
“My father knew. He was distraught as well, he can't take losing the only family he has left, that's why he let me move apartments. He can't look at me and be reminded that he'll lose his wife, twice.” He said somberly. "That's all I'll ever be to him. A reminder of my mother. He was never my father anyway, didn't act like one." Adrien looked at her softly. “And to answer your question, I don’t know how it happened, I was modelling when I noticed I’m losing weight and experienced more fatigue.”  
  
Marinette didn’t say anything, so Adrien continued.  
  
“The weight loss and the fatigue, its nothing unusual. Honestly thought it was just the stress, fashion week is coming afterall. Then my legs started swelling, it started to hurt too. No matter what I do, it never goes away, it gets worse at night. So I decided to go to the doctor. And.. well.. you know the rest already.”  
  
Marinette kept staring at him. _‘Ohhh boy, I think she’s in shock.’ _  
  
Adrien stopped talking. His friend noticed however, and told him to keep going. He asked if she’s sure, and Marinette just nodded, still a little out of it.  
  
“I’m telling you now because if I don’t, I could never get the courage to tell you.. ever” he looks so sure and thoughtful when he said it, Marinette almost swooned if she wasn’t so shocked. “You have to know, you’re one of my best friends, of course you should know.”  
  
And Marinette broke, she sobbed, covering her face with her hands and looked away. She felt Adrien standing up, and when she thought that he was gonna leave, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. With the newfound comfort, she sobbed harder, the kind that ‘snot comes out of her nose’. They stayed like that for a while, the patrons in the café were respectful enough to not disturb them, to which Adrien was grateful for.  
\----------  
Adrien walked his friend home, who was to distraught to walk properly on her own. When they climbed up the stairs and reached the front door of her dorm, Marinette was lucid enough from her distress to stand on her two feet and face Adrien.  
  
“So… five years?” she asked.  
  
“Five years” he repeated, warily.  
  
“So, you got a bucket list for that? Do you know what you'll be doing?”  
  
“Mhmmm, yeah..”  
  
“When are you planning to do it?”  
  
“Sometime later..” he answered, looking down.  
  
“Adrien..?”  
  
He looked up, taking note of his friend’s, although tired, determined face. Still puffy from earlier.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
He smiled “I know that as well as the cat’s meow.”  
  
She turned her head to hide the smile blooming on her face. She rolled her eyes and called him “That makes no sense, ridiculous cat” before waving goodbye and shutting the door close.  
  
Adrien stared at the door, still waving, when he took out a crumpled paper from earlier in his pocket. On it are the words "Bucket List". Question marks filled the space below it, and seeing those only made him groan, annoyed. He glared at the offending ink and walked away.  
  
Hell no, he doesn't have a bucket list. And hell no, he has no clue on how he'll spend his last years .______


	2. 2nd Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien spend some time with each other ft.banter

  
Just when she thought she was done with hell, everything goes loose because hell’s not done with her. This year is a year dedicated to applying to internships. Not to say that she has a shortage of them, quite the opposite actually. But internships on top of college? It feels like Marinette could never catch a break.  
  
Amidst all that grinding, she got Adrien’s phone number.  
  
Right now, she is in a middle of one of her breaks, breaks that are getting few and far in between if she’s being honest. Admittedly, spending one of her breaks on her phone might not be the best choice of relaxation, but sue her! She’s tired, and her phone is a convenient piece of brick stock full of entertainment.  
  
She was on her way to the next level in some game when her phone rang and the photo of Adrien graced her screen. It was one of the photos they took back when they were in high school.  
  
She shook her head, snapped out of her stupor and accepted the call.  
  
She held it by her ear, an idea coming to her head. She refrained herself from speaking and listened. Huffs of breath filled her ears, and somehow, Marinette found it amusing.  
  
“Anytime now?” Adrien reminded.  
  
“Yes! Hello? Hi. How are- How’s it going?” Marinette stumbled.  
  
She could hear Adrien chuckle on the other side before he responded. “Woah there, Cat got your tongue? And to answer your question, why yes, I’ve been doing fine.”  
  
“Well ain’t that nice to hear, model boy?”  
  
“What can I say, it’s the model in me to check in.” _oh, she could here the mirth dripping from his voice. _“I’m not interrupting anything, right?”  
  
“Well you’re lucky, I’m in the middle of a break. Wassup?”  
  
And that’s their daily routine. They coincide their breaks from their college life to call, or if they had some (almost nonexistent in Marinette’s part) free time, they would text each other and chat about mundane things.  
  
Calling her high school crush isn’t in one of the things that she thought she would be doing everyday, not without stumbling over and acting weird, but she managed. It probably helps that the boy is understanding. Or he could just be oblivious (and judging by the fact that he never notices Marinette’s crush on him, its probably the latter).  
  
Nevertheless, Marinette is grateful. After the bomb that he dropped last time, any time they spend together is something that she cherishes a lot.  
\----------  
“Do you think that, in chickens , cows and pigs, would the meat be under the muscle or is the muscle under the meat?”  
  
“Marinette. I’m a physics major. Not exactly a veterinarian one.”  
  
“Physics can be science-related too, Adrien. Have you ever thought about that?”  
  
“Not when it’s 3 in the morning, have you ever thought about that, Marinette?”  
  
“You haven’t answered my question.”  
  
“It’s a ridiculous question. And for heaven’s sake there’s google.”  
  
“Google can’t help you when it comes to annoying you, model boy.”  
  
“Model boy? Really? How original.”  
  
“Better than you calling me Princess, model boy.”  
  
“Stop it”  
  
“Should I? There’s more where that came from.”  
  
“Somehow I doubt that, Marinette. And go to sleep.”  
  
“I’m finishing a piece. The fabric is just never ending.”  
  
“Too bad, your fabric of time will be at the rate you're going in. Get some rest.”  
  
“….. is that a pun?”  
  
“….. maybe?”  
  
“Unbelievable.”  
  
“You’re unbelievable. Sewing in ungodly hours of time? Shame on you, Marinette.”  
  
“Shame on you for bringing puns in this bewitching hour, Sunshine.”  
  
“ OH MY GOD, MARINETTE GO TO SLEEP.”  
  
“WHY DON’T YOU MAKE ME ADRIEN?!”  
  
And if there are screams on the other side of the phone that night, nobody needs to know why.  
\----------  
“Oh god. You gotta get off your diet, Adrien. This beef ramen is divine.”  
  
“As much as I want to, I am eternally stuck with peas and carrots." he sighed dramatically. "Speaking of beef, did you know my family owned a cow at one point?”  
  
Marinette slurped the noodles in delight “What did you guys do with the cow?”  
  
“I have no idea. I used to ride it all the time.”  
  
“Adrien, why are you riding cows in your youth?”  
  
“That’s a good question, M’lady…”  
  
“It was rhetorical…”  
  
“… but cows are a poor man’s horses”  
  
“…………. Adrien you’re rich”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, riding that cow was one of the best times of my life. Until we have to kill it.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“Yeeaaaah, turns out you really shouldn’t ride cows”  
  
“Adrien…”  
“But it was fun, Mari. One time when I rode it, it ran off into a river and swam.”  
  
“Swam? Weren’t you just riding it?”  
  
“I didn't have the chance to get down.”  
  
"......"  
  
"So the cow swam in the river while I'm riding."  
  
“What in the actual-“  
  
Adrien laughed. “Father was so pissed. You should have seen his face”  
  
Their phone calls lost sense when they called each other for the fifth time. Marinette wonders if she should have given him her number. She doesn’t regret it, yes. But she still wonders if she could take it back. Adrien kept snorting on the other side of the call, and it isn’t her first time to think if this boy has nothing to do at all.  
\----------  
Marinette allowed herself to get comfortable in Adrien’s apartment (the boy moved out as soon as he turned 18). Although the place isn’t a mess, it isn’t exactly in pristine condition either. It doesn’t have any of the lavish furniture Adrien’s bedroom used to contain back at the mansion. Textbooks and mangas line his bookshelves, and there sitting on a second-hand wooden desk is the boy himself.  
  
_(Marinette stopped freaking out sometime ago. She visited enough times that she’s desensitized to it by now. She admits she freaked out HARD the first few rimes. I mean… wouldn’t you be when you spent time together in the same space with your friend-but-also-crush? Especially in a space that he calls his home?!) _  
  
“-what do you think M’lady?”  
  
_  
Oh darn. She zoned out again, didn’t she? _  
  
“You zoned out again, Mari” Adrien said.  
  
“Oh- uh- w-what did y-you say, Adrien?”  
  
“I was asking if you want to go to the carnival with me, I think it would be pretty cool. What do you think?” Adrien reminded.  
  
The fashionista blinked. “You want to spend time? With me? At the carnival?”  
  
“Yeah, it would be fun.” He grinned sheepishly. “If you don’t mind that is.”  
  
“Adrien, I would love too~”  
  
“What?” he asked innocently.  
  
Marinette backtracked, her face slowly turning red.” I- I- uh- I mean..”  
  
“Just kidding, Mari. Glad that you love it. I love it too.” he chuckled, eyes shining mischievously.  
  
“Adrien, you monster!” Marinette wheezed, pushing Adrien’s face away in embarrassment. Her phone rang and received a message from Fashion Boutique, a small place she’s interning in.  
  
“Hmmm, Adrien I gotta run. Internship troubles” Marinette said as she packed up her bag and fiddled with her pink blouse for it to be presentable enough.  
  
“Again? Sounds like they’re wringing your fashion talents dry with the amount of work they’re making you do.”  
  
Marinette picked up a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Its good practice.”  
  
“Well, Saturday noon. I’m picking you up from your dorm at noon.” Adrien reminded, standing up and opening the door for his friend. A quick goodbye and a scuttle later, she was out of his sight.  
  
He was ready for Saturday.  
\----------  
He was not ready for Saturday.  
  
So many things went wrong that day.  
  
He has a last minute photoshoot in the morning. The schedule was misplaced by a new intern (who was fired immediately by his father. The poor girl ran away in tears, but in the morning rush and in his frustration, Adrien can’t find it in himself to care right now.) He has to sit still and look pretty at 4 in the morning (“why four?” “Oh because the sun is up but not quite and it would make a perfect backdrop” they say “it would be quick” they say.) They finished at around 8 am (Oh yeah it is q u I c k alright.)  
  
Then he found out he still has some credentials that day. True , it may be his fault. But is he sleep-deprived enough to care? No, he really doesn’t, but dammit! Why not just suffer a little more. And so at 10 am, Adrien Agreste finished his credentials that a class (that he can’t even remember) required.  
  
By noon, he feels and looks haggard.  
  
A quick freshening up to make sure he looks decent and a quick finger-comb to his hair, he rushed to his friend’s dorm room to pick her up. (Idly, Adrien realizes that it pays to be a model.)  
  
He knocked on Marinette’s dorm. ‘Just a second’ was yelled out, muffled by the wooden door. Adrien leaned on it after a long day, trying to catch his breath from the mess of the morning that he had. The door swung open, surprising Adrien who was leaning on it, barely catching himself in front of Marinette.  
  
He looked at her and he could tell that her clothes are a ‘Marinette’s Original’. It’s a pink, floral, spaghetti strapped dress, with a slightly flared out skirt with a slightly ruffled hem, flattering her petit figure. She was carrying her sling bag, the one she used to lug around back in high school. She honestly looked good.  
  
“You look good”  
  
_Oh, his brain-to-mouth filter isn’t quite there yet. _  
  
Marinette’s cheeks flared up from the compliment. She shyly looked at him and muttered a ‘thanks’.  
  
There was silence. Before things could turn awkward, Marinette (bless her soul) in turn commented on his appearance.  
  
“You look terrible.” She said, then her eyes widened and gestured frantically as if she’s taking back what she said.  
  
“I- I- I mean.. y-you l- l-look good t-too but i-its like you f-f-felt awful a-and its mirroring your l-look and.. umm..”  
  
Huh, good to see he isn’t the only one with a non- functioning brain-to-mouth filter. As Marinette continued to flounder around, Adrien snickered and assured her its fine, that he had a long day.  
  
“You know, photoshoots, credentials, father. The usual.” He assured her.  
  
“Just like back when you were in high school huh?” Marinette asked.  
  
“Yeeeep” -with a ‘pop’. “Oh how I miss it.” He added sarcastically, turning his back and leaned against the wooden door.  
  
“Adrien if you’re tired, you know we could reschedule.” Marinette looked at him with worry.  
  
Adrien backtracked. His eyes widened as he tries to convince her, “Marinette c’mon. Have you seen this face?” he showcased it with his hand for effect.  
  
“Yes, and I could tell you those eyebags aren’t getting any lighter, Sunshine.” she deadpanned.  
  
Adrien sighed, accepting his fate and knowing he’ll be sent back to his apartment none other by his short friend.  
  
“But…” she started  
  
Adrien looked at her with hope.  
  
“.. its been a long time since you’ve gone to had fun. Fine, we’ll go”  
  
Adrien leaped into the air. “Wait wait wait!! Really?! Mari if this is some cruel jo….”  
  
“It’s not.” She stopped him “But we’re not staying there until like.. two in the morning. I know how party-crazy you can get, Adrien.”  
  
“Prssh, what do you mean? I’m perfectly capable-“  
  
“We went to the circus with Alya and Nino ONCE, Adrien.. and by morning they almost recruited you.” She reminded him.  
  
“Fine, fine. M O M .”  
  
Marinette glared at him, but he pretended not to notice. Instead, he put his arms on her shoulder and casually dragged her to the carnival.  
\----------  
Their time at the carnival was fun (as expected). Bright string lights hanging over them and different tents hosting all kinds of games. It was all a blur for Marinette. By the end of it, she’s somehow holding an oversized teddy bear, some glowsticks, and a melting ice cream on a cone- shaped waffle. She’s starting to think all of these were stolen if she hadn’t seen Adrien rubbing his shoulders from throwing to many rubber balls in one go (along with his shrinking wallet but its barely noticeable, the guy is l o a d e d after all.)  
  
It was nearing 10 pm when they finally decide to go on the carnival rides. They walked and bantered for a bit, only stopping on a particular ride. Before them is a Ferris Wheel, definitely bigger than this kind of carnival usually puts out.  
  
“Oh, its one of those times where those in charge decided to put it out because this is a special season of some sort.” The man behind the ticket booth said, when the pair asked about the gigantic ride. “’Cuz, you know, might as well put the budget in one ride, instead of giving me a raise.” He muttered darkly.  
  
The two purchased their tickets, with Adrien giving the man a big tip (I enjoy an honest critic, he says) and both went off, laughing lightly at the man’s complaint. They bought food (nachos for Marinette and a handful of sweets for Adrien) and stood in line and waited for their turn, already consuming the snacks that will make up their dinner.  
  
“Do you think this is a good idea?” Marinette wondered.  
  
“What? The fact that we’re going on something that would take us to new heights and has the possibility of getting stuck?” Adrien offered.  
  
“Adrien, are you scared?” she asked, curiously.  
  
“No, its just.. its been a long time you know… since I rode or even went to the carnival. Not since my mom went missing.”  
  
Adrien hung his head low, his eyes shining under the light. “Sorry, we’re having a swell time and I’m here just.. moping about the past.”  
  
Marinette shook her head. “Adrien, its alright, it doesn’t bother me at all. You could talk about anything, anytime. Heck, you could even talk about how your father is a Moth-themed supervillain hanging out in the bathroom for all I know!”  
  
“Moth-themed?! Marinette, is this where all your creative juices go? Into a moth-themed version of my father?!” Adrien cackled, startling the people in line.  
  
“Oh Adrien, please don’t start. What’s next? His legion of command are a… battalion.. of flying butterflies?!” Marinette joined in.  
  
Adrien doubled over, barely breathing. “How dare you?! My father has more class than that!” He paused, thinking “Although it would totally make sense, our basement has a garden full of butterflies after all.”  
  
His friend snorted, fully disturbing those in line with them. Finally, they gave their tickets, earning a glare from the ticket man for all the ruckus they are making, and got on the Ferris wheel. Both are red-faced from laughter, and both do not regret making fun of the fashion mogul.  
  
“Adrien, at this rate, I’m starting to think your father is out, commanding a man who could control pigeons.”  
  
“Pigeons can be great, Mari. Aside from my consistent allergies around them, I could say they are pretty swell guys.”  
  
Marinette gave him a look, not buying his bull at all. Adrien grinned cheekily, as the ride continues to bring them higher and higher, giving the a top view of Paris they all rarely see.  
  
“Wow..”  
  
“Yeah.. wow…”  
  
They almost reached the peak when all the lights in Paris simultaneously turned on, bathing the city of love in blobs of light all blurred together, hues of yellow and orange framing the city in such a romantic way. Marinette looked out of the glass separating them from the city, the lights reaching her face in a way Adrien would have never thought looked flattering until now. Ignoring the pain in the base of his spine, he twisted his hips and turned to look at the city too, prying his eyes away from his friend.  
  
They reached the top when the ride gave a loud creak, and stopped. The sudden lack of movement made Marinette reflexively reach out and grabbed Adrien’s knee, startling him into holding her still. They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly, the tips of their ears turning red. The intercom above them buzzed to life.  
  
_‘To all the passengers on the ride, please stay calm as we do an emergency check up on the engine. Please refrain from panicking and we will inform all of you when it’ll be back up and ready again. The Greenlight Carnival is sorry for your inconvenience’ _  
  
The static stopped, drenching the pair in silence. Realizing the two are still holding each other, they quickly pulled away, mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘its fine’ in the process.  
  
“What now?”  
  
“Well we wait, I guess. Its not like we could do anything.” Marinette advised, trying to keep a level head for the two of them.  
  
Adrien’s face scrunched up for a second before looking out of the ‘window’, eyes dazed. Marinette noticed, asked him ‘are you ok?’. Adrien looked back at her and politely smiled with an ‘a ok, M’lady’. The other wasn’t convinced, but let it go and decided to wait for help.  
  
30 minutes passed, and the ride is still not working. They could hear the shouts and complaints from the other passengers down below, definitely panicking in the situation they’re in. The intercom buzzed again to life, giving out an announcement. Marinette looked at it expectantly.  
  
“We are truly sorry for the inconvenience we brought upon you today. The Greenlight Ferris wheel cannot return to its former operation. May we request for your cooperation as a crane with a recue platform will evacuate you to your safety.’  
  
Bummer. The ride was really amazing. In the silence, Marinette turned to the glass and resigned herself to enjoying the view of Paris. The fluorescent light illuminated the streets as various people are doing their own thing just down below.  
  
A few minutes and a couple of fusses later, they managed to get down with little to no difficulty. Adrien aided her the entire time, making her blush and flustered. She covered it up by teasing his unkempt hair, having it disturbed in their time of “distress”.  
  
Why put so much stress in my hair, Mari? Do these golden strands capture the nightlight beauty of Paris from above?” he teased.  
  
“Shut up, Adrien. And take your wax poetry with you.” Marinette laughed.  
  
“Thy words shall never compare thy beauty of strands. And thy looks of thee from below, is what compels me to give such…..” Adrien paused.  
  
Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Go on…”  
  
But Adrien did not go on. He remained silent, face scrunched up in thought.  
  
Marinette cackled. “You’re stuck aren’t you?” she said, laughing. Taking enjoyment of her partner’s plight. “So much for wax poetry.” She giggled, Adrien giving her a glare in return that held no real heat behind it.  
  
They walked to the entrance of the carnival where Marinette stopped, prompting Adrien to stop too.  
  
Adrien looked at her. “What? I mean, my poetry may be horrible but I didn’t know-“  
  
“Adrien…”  
  
Marinette looked up at him, and smiled.  
  
“… I had fun today.” She finished.  
  
Adrien’s eyes crinkled in delight. “Me too. Glad we both did, huh?”  
  
Marinette grinned, and her eyes widened. She walked towards the concessions stand and bought a hotdog. She returned back to Adrien and held out the snack.  
  
“Uhhhh…”  
  
“ Don’t think I don’t notice that you haven’t eaten a single food that aren’t sweets?” Marinette said, urging him.  
  
“Uhhhh.. No?”  
  
“Take the hotdog, Adrien. They aren’t salads but its better than the cotton candy you’re dousing your teeth with.”  
  
Adrien took the snack and ate it, and started to walk his friend home. “This is horrible.” He said  
  
Marinette just laughed, bumping her arms into his, making him hiss. Marinette widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
“Adrien, are you ok?!”  
  
“Yep” he said, schooling his expression.  
  
They reached her dorms, promising Mainette that he’s fine for the hundredth time since she asked, waving goodbye at her all while reassuring her. Marinette held the door open, not going inside.  
  
“Are you REALLY sure you’ll be fine? You didn’t look fine and it sounded painful with the hiss and Adrien your condition. Adrien, your bones-“ Marinette rambled.  
  
“I’ve been swell, Marinette. No that’s not a pun, I swear don’t panic. Don’t rattle your bones in worry over me.” He winked.  
  
“I can’t.. Oh, I can’t.” Marinette grumbled. “You really must be alright when you keep making puns like that.” She added.  
  
The two exchanged goodbyes as Marinette finally closed the door, she picked up her phone and dialed Alya, planning to talk her best friend’s ears off. She ran off to her room, telling the brunette about her day with her old crush, with Alya teasing her on the other side saying that she should grow some ‘ladyballs and ask her man out’. Marinette just groaned at her friend’s frankness and proceeded to count on the reasons why she really shouldn’t do that, holding off her worry at the boy temporarily.  
  
Adrien took a cab home outside the dorm building, his limbs sore from so much activity. He really doesn’t want to tell Marinette that its true, that it is painful, and he really isn’t ok. But not wanting to worry her (well, as add on the many that she has now) he kept his mouth shut. He popped a pill in his mouth, readying himself for the walk towards his apartment .  
__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with what you just read. While I was editing, I had no idea what I just edited. 
> 
> The meat under muscles or muscles under meat banter is a real conversation I had with my friend. And the part where Adrien rode a carabao (changed it to cow, I'm not sure what the international name of 'carabao' is) (and research sucks) as it goes to the river and drags him along is based off on the same friend. 
> 
> After writing those, I question how he spends his time now... not that i'm judging.. but I'm judging a "little" bit.
> 
> 'Eyy as always, feedback is appreciated. Hope you have a good day~


	3. 3rd Year: To Be or Not To Be (Confessions For A Blonde Teen Model)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to confess, but she also doesn't? Its conflicting. At least Alya's there though.

  
It has been a long day, with her internships and part-time jobs taking up most of her time nowadays. Its for experience, she tells herself, but she truly loves it though. She got to meet so many new people in the fashion industry, and they taught her a lot about the inner workings of this kind of business.  
  
Tonight is one of those nights where she has some spare time and not caught up in some work as she usually would (fashion-related or not). She is splayed out on her bed, Alya on the side, managing her own blog. The two friends meet up at times for a sleepover to either relax, or catch up on some gossip (*with a certain blonde haired beauty*AHEM). Marinette was staring at the ceiling when Alya spoke up.  
  
“Hey girl, what are you thinking now?”  
  
Marinette blinked. “Huh?” she said intelligently.  
  
Alya rolled her eyes, setting down her laptop and facing the blackette directly. “You’ve got your eyes on that ceiling for a while, I thought your eyes are for Adrien and Adrien only?”  
  
“Wh- wh- it’s not what it looks like.” She blushed.  
  
Alya qujrked her eyebrow, not believing her.  
  
“No really. Its just, you know Adrien’s.. condition right?”  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------○○○○  
_2 Years ago  
Marinette waved goodbye and closed the door to her dorm room. Her smile dropped and her shoulders hunched. She turned her back and leaned on the door, sliding down dramatically into a crouch. She stared at the floor, her brain numb, not being able to think clearly yet. Only two things cross her mind right now:  
  
Adrien has 5 years.  
  
  
Then the boy will die.  
  
She let herself go and cried. The time in the café did not justify the amount of grief she has for the fate of her friend, the one she cared and spent hours with. The one that she felt was so unfair to be taken away from this world. A young man who has so much to give but never took anything for himself.  
  
Why, why, why, why, why-… _  
\------------------------------------------○○○○  
  
  
The brunette looked at her, nodded once, telling her to go on.  
  
“I don’t know what to feel about it.” Marinette finished. She turned her head away as Alya stared at the blackette, boring holes with the gaze she’s holding  
  
“Mari..”  
  
“Alya.. I don’t… I.. tell me..” she frowned, leaning over and taking the oversized bear sitting at her desk.  
  
“Is it selfish, to want to confess to a dying boy.. in order to feel what its like to be with the man you love since high school?... you know what that love is like, tell me”  
  
Alya just sat there for a while, contemplating on her answer. Meanwhile, Marinette stood up and clutched the oversized teddy bear she and Adrien got from the carnival a year ago tighter, her tears threatening to fall.  
  
  
\---------------○○○○  
_She was doing her schoolwork, groaning and unable to concentrate when her eyes landed on the bear, green button eyes that reminded her so much of her blonde model friend, orbs looking at her intently. She smiled as she set her pencils down and grabbed the bear. She hugged it, giving herself this tiny break to hug the bear and pretending it was Adrien. To pretend that she has the capability to ground him on this earth in hopes he would never be gone from her sight_  
\----------------○○○○  
  
  
“No, it isn’t selfish to want, Marinette. You like him, and you bet my top dollar that you’ll take care of the model boy well. Adrien has the addition of someone loving him on his last days. I could say it’s a win-win.”  
  
“Yes, I thought about it too.” She said thoughtfully. “I thought that it would be nice, to give Adrien the love he deserves. But… I think he deserves someone better..”  
  
Alya was about to protest when she held up her hand to stop her.  
  
“Let me explain the situation I’m having here Alya. Adrien and I are what you would call “close friends, almost sibling-like”. If I confess, and say I like him more than ‘Just a friend’, it would mess up our dynamic if he doesn’t even feel the same way..”  
  
Marinette stood up and continued on before Alya could give her two-cents.  
  
“… and even if he does, which has the slimmest chance of happening by the way, it would be great. At first. But we all know how that boy functions by now, he’s going to feel bad, and guilty, probably because “I’ll be torn apart as soon as he dies” just like how his mother’s death tore his own father apart and that’ll give him stress. WHICH WILL PROBABLY KILL HIM FASTER!!! SO I DON’T THINK.. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO THINK!!!” she wailed.  
  
The blogger is silent.  
  
“And I’m also thinking, what if he wants to spend his time without me dragging him around to various places? Because I don’t know what he wants to do. I bet even HE doesn’t know what he wants to do...” she began pacing  
  
“.. I mean.. he has two years left, right? That is plenty of time, I could work with something.” her eyes lit up as numerous ideas flew through her bead before it was shot down, eyes dimming again in frustration, pacing faster. “ But no! But yes?! Time, what is time ?!! Maybe I can find a cure, so he can do anything he wants, because look at this.” She said, holding up a folder that contains her ‘research’. “It says there are ways to stop the cancer, some way to prevent it from killing him. We still have time, maybe if I can get ahold of some sage…”  
  
Marinette grabbed a piece of paper and proceeded to make a list of it for the sake of normalcy. She pretended not to notice the slight wince from Alya.  
  
“I mean, it could work, Alya, right? He doesn’t have to be… he doesn’t. Nobody wants this, you don’t want it, Nino doesn’t, and especially not his father…”  
  
Alya came closer and sat down. “Marinette, calm down.”  
  
“I’m calm, Adrien’s calm too. He’s too calm for a boy who’s dying. Doesn’t he have some sort of fear.. of.. of dying?! How can he accept it so quickly… Alya tell me..!!!”  
  
“I don’t know, Marinette” Alya said firmly. “I don’t know, but girl, what I need you to do is to stop-“  
  
“What! stop thinking about this?! Why would I stop, don’t you see?? Adrien’s in pain, no matter how many times he hides it… Then I have the gall to think of confessing my feelings and possibly torture him with indecision.. or guilt.. But at the same time, its torture for me. It’s torture seeing him everyday knowing it won’t be forever. I don’t know what to do..”  
  
She slumped to the ground and let herself cry, and felt her friend wrap their arms around her in comfort, hugging her tightly as she broke down in tears. “I’m so sorry, Alya. I’m a mess.”  
  
“Shh shhhh, its fine Mari. Everyone who knows are.” The brunette soothed, rubbing circles on her friends back to comfort her. “Have you thought about what he thinks of you?”  
  
Marinette didn’t answer so Alya continued. “He thinks that you’re awesome, and you can easily find a solution no matter what. He admires you, Mari, so whatever you do, whatever plan you’ll come up to approach this. Just know that Adrien won’t hate you. He’s too pure for it” she smiled.  
  
“So if I confess…” Marinette started.  
  
“.. I don’t know what will happen, but I know Adrien won’t turn you away for it.” She whispered. ‘You and model boy are too dense to see you like each other so there’s that.’  
  
“What did you say?” Marinette asked, confused. “And that’s not helping meeee...”  
  
“Oh hush, whether you confess or not, I am very sure nothing bad will go wrong. Adrien already accepts his death and its effects on us, and yes, you’ll mourn and be devastated..”  
  
“Alya…”  
  
“But who won’t? That means you treasure him girl. And Adrien deserves that, don’t you think? And its from you, a “just a friend” (which is a lie at this point, Alya thought) and not by some random fan of his. I think model boy will be over the moon  
  
Marinette rubbed her nose, drying her tears as efficiently as she can while laughing “You’re absurd, Alya.”  
  
“Not as absurd as that boy’s awareness.” She stated. “It’s almost comedic.”  
  
Both laughed, the depressing atmosphere lifting up a little. A few minutes of laughter and both girls calmed down. Alya looked over to her friend and asked.  
  
“So what is your plan?”  
  
“I’ll think about it. If the risk is worth it like you said, I will. All I have to do is plan out how to do it, so things… won’t go wrong?.” Marinette answered, sheepishly.  
  
Alya stared at her.  
  
“Yes, without chickening out. I promise.” She squeaked.  
  
Alya sighed fondly. “Your promises are held moot back in third year, remember? When you chickened out at ‘asking him to do the project with you’.”  
  
The two girls bickered back and forth, the tension from earlier already forgotten. Yet Marinette knows, that at the back of her mind, is the fear of losing one of her best friends, gripping her thoughts like a bad memory.  
It will be a memory, whether she likes it or not.  
  
But until then, she can be ignorant for a little while longer. __

____

__

____

__

____

********

____

********

____

_  
_

__Bonus scene:  
  
  
_*ring* ‘Hey, this Adrien Agreste, we’ll CATch up later. Please leave a message~’_  
  
Marinette ended the call and sighed, smiling slightly at the obvious pun. She turned to her mannequin containing a commission and her smile dropped. It is from one of her clients in university. The deadline is looming over her head, for the deadline is tomorrow. ‘Might as well finish that skater dress, now where are my needles..’  
  
An hour later, a tap on the window snapped Marinette out of her work. She gingerly set her unfinished work down and walked over to open the window of her dorm room.  
  
Surprise surprise! its Adrien Agreste.  
  
“Wassup” he grinned cheekily.  
  
Marinette looked at him as if he had two heads, then groaned, gesturing the boy to come in.  
  
“Adrien, one of these days, you scaling the walls and climbing up on my room will get you in trouble.” She said, taking a moment to rub circles on her temples as she watched the boy almost stumble when his foot got caught on the window sill. ‘I could feel a headache coming.’  
  
“Don’t worry M’lady” said Adrien as he unceremoniously plopped on a beanbag. “I’ll distract them with my dastardly good looks.” He said, posing and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Marinette didn’t answer, making her way back at her desk where her unfinished dress was. She looked at it with frustration, but behind it was a fiery determination, determined to see her plan work, but she immediately let it go. She could analyze and over-analyze all the data, but at the end of the day, she would make her decisions revolving around the boy that’s gonna make him the most comfortable.  
  
“So, you like going Spider-man to meet up with me huh? Pretty inconvenient, Cat boy.” she said, her gaze set on him.  
  
Adrien simply leaned back and responded. “Of course I do, anything to mess with you” he said, closing his eyes. “And inconvenient, yes, but very well worth it.”  
  
The blackette narrowed her eyes, exasperated. Adrien chuckled at her reaction as he continued laying down and splayed around like a cat. Marinette’s lips pursed in thought. She toyed with an idea she and Alya came up with a while ago.  
  
  
\-----------○○○○  
_  
“Girl, if it helps with your would-be confession, remember the seminar you’re going to on Wednesday?”  
  
“Yeesss… what about it?” she asked, not knowing where this is going.  
  
“It’s also Sunshine’s day-off: no photoshoots, modelling, schoolwork or anything.”  
  
Marinette’s eyebrows shot up in surprise “How did you know-“  
  
“His best friend is my boyfriend, remember?. Those two gossip like a pair of old ladies in a grocery store.” Alya said, shaking her head at the thought. “Just think about it. Its like what they say, better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.”  
_ \-----------○○○○  
  
“-nette, you still there? You look constipated.” Adrien called out, suddenly right in front of her waving his hand.  
  
She batted his arm away. “Shut up, I was thinking..”  
  
Adrien quirked his eyebrow, silently telling her to continue.  
  
“T-T-There’s th-this seminar.. the s-seminar would g-go.. Ah! the you w-would l-like.. fuck” Adrien snorted, holding back his laughter. “Shut up, I mean.. would you like to go on a seminar with me?” she asked nervously.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” He answered, confused at seeing her nervousness.  
  
“its on Wednesday though, is it alright?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“But, that’s like your ‘day off’…”  
  
Adrien looked at her curiously. “Yeah, so?”  
  
Marinette took a deep breathe and asked “Don’t you have anything better to do? Besides hanging out with me?”  
  
Adrien frowned, confused. “Mari are.. what are you doing here? Are you inviting me or are you giving me reasons to not come? Those are two VERY contrasting ideas you got there.”  
  
“Answer the damn question, Agreste” she said, annoyed.  
  
Adrien raised his arms to placate his friend. “Alright alright. Well, anything that I have planned on Wednesday isn’t as good as going to a seminar. Soo…”  
  
Marinette narrowed her eyes, wary around his reasons, not quite believing its true.  
  
“Its true! C’mon, princess I swear. I was planning to play video games but it doesn’t sound as good as going to a seminar with you”  
  
“Alright fine. You better.” Marinette sighed, letting go of her suspicion. Adrien gave her a boyish grin, to which she blushed and looked away, finally giving attention to the dress she’s supposed to finish while Adrien laid napping happily on her beanbag.  
  
  
  
  
  
So Marinette didn’t confess, but that’s ok. She thinks its too soon anyway, no matter how many times Alya exasperatedly tells her the different variations of ‘its been 7 years!’.  
  
On Thursday, she learned that that mangy cat lied to her when on Wednesday, he was supposed to hang out at Nino’s place.  
  
On Friday, she learned that Alya knew, yet still has the nerve to give her the idea in the first place.  
  
On Saturday, she brought the two on a nearby café to grill it into their skulls what would happen if someone lies to Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__The worst thing, of ALL OF THIS, is that she knOWs this isn’t the last lie she’ll hear from them!_ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in this universe, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino have been friends since their highschool years.
> 
> The four dont go to the same college because.. they pursue different careers, with Alya being a Journalist and Nino studying Film, Marinette being a Fashion Major and Adrien dabbling in Physics... 
> 
> Gabriel Agreste is a workaholic and not a national terrorist here..
> 
> ... oh, and Adrien's mother died since he was young.
> 
> That's all I think. Thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
